vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Ogami
Summary Rei Ogami (大神 零 Ōgami Rei) is the male protagonist of Code:Breaker. His position and name was Code:06 but is now currently Code:01. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Rei Ogami Origin: Code:Breaker Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Code:Breaker, Code:6, Power User Rare Kind Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Strength, Durability, Fire Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman and Hand to hand fighter, Durability-Ignoring, Power Cancellation via black flame, matter destruction via blue flame, illusions via purple flame, ice creation with heat absorption via silver flame, limited wind manipulation via Mammon, invisible flames who reach around 1500 C° via leviathan, "Flame of Rebuke" allows ogami to put shakles into the victims body (giving them rules to follow because otherwise they will be burnt to death from the inside), Invisibility via his Lost state Attack Potency: Building level Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived Heike's destruction of the Tenpouin mansion) Stamina: High is able to continue fighting after having his powers be drained over long periods of time by the angels and can continue fighting after receiving heavy damage. Range: Standard melee range with azure flame (Must touch his opponent to burn them away). Extended melee range with his swords to several dozens meters with his other flames. With White Flame it has a range of at least a kilometer. Standard Equipment: Formerly his katana, a ring on his left thumb which suppressed his power (removed after his battle with Hitomi) and the left arm of the Code Emperor (given to him after he was almost killed by the leader of the angels Fussy lunch/headliner), Intelligence: Fairly smart, skilled fighter Weaknesses: For every new flame, Code Emperor takes in exchange something which is equally valuable for Ogami. For example for the first flame, he took from him his sense of taste, for the second one, he took the scarlet phoneme, the sound that Yuuki gave to Ogami as a gift to be the one who will able to save a close friend of Yuuki's (after Yuuki had lost the fight against Rei), generally with every new flame the cost becomes more dangerous and it inflicts great pain. About the third flame, Rei was lucky and didn't had any dangerous exchange. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Azure Flame: Ogami's element is fire. At first, it is shown that he can cover anything he touches with his left hand in blue flames that can burn fire itself. It is later shown that if he removes the ring on his left hand, his power and reach increase dramatically, to the point where it is hinted that he can use pyrokinesis. This special power originated from the arm of Code:Emperor that was given to Ogami (hence why he could only generate it from his left hand). Later on, he was shown to be able to channel it through his entire body, since he possessed this power long before he received Code:Emperor's arm. Ogami offered his sense of taste as payment for this flame. The sin it represents is Wrath. *'Belphegor:' Belphegor is the Black Flame of Limbo that Ogami received from Code:Emperor in chapter 103 when he briefly died and went to hell. This flame burns the Special Power instead of the person, nullifying its effect. Ogami can also use this flame to burn and nullify the effect of abilities used on his body, as Chibigami did after Code:Revenger turned back his time, nullifying both Yukihina's ice and Code:Revenger's ability. Ogami used the "Sound" he received from Yuuki as payment for this flame. The sin it represents is Sloth. *'Mammon:' Mammon's first form was that of a twin-headed beast, which was able to destroy all of Heike's clones by causing a massive explosion. In his battle with Toki, Ogami showed to have full control over Mammon and could summon its true form: the Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld. In its true form, the hot blue flame and cold yellow flame can interact, making the temperature differences change the air pressure, which creates a gigantic whirlwind of scorching heat. The sin it represents is Greed. *'Beelzebub:' Beelzebub is the Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory and the wielder of the Flame of Judgement. Beelzebub is capable of unleashing a colorless flame, at a temperature exceeding 1500°C, to instantly incinerate anything. Ogami first tried to use it in his battle with Toki, but was unable to control it. Once Heike returned the missing part required to control it, Ogami was able to summon its incomplete form and defeat Toki. In chapter 162, Ogami finally mastered Beelzebub by consuming the demon and fusing with him. In its true form, Beelzebub can call a rain of fire to descend from the sky, instantly disintegrating anything around Ogami. However, the damage it inflicts rebounds back to Ogami with the same intensity. The sin it represents is Gluttony. *'Leviathan:' Leviathan is the Argentous Phantom Flame of Hades and the strongest of the demons shown yet. Leviathan is first summoned to fight "Reggae Four-Eyes" after Ogami felt intense rage towards him. Initially, Leviathan appeared to be very reasonable and polite, unleashing a silver-colored flame that shredded the Rare Kind to pieces (supposedly its true power). After sensing Reggae Four-Eyes's envy, however, it showed its true demonic personality and power: the capability of freezing its targets by removing the heat from the area. Sakurako Sakurakouji gave Ogami the ability to use it when she kissed him. The sin it represents is Envy. *'Asmodeus:' Asmodeus is the Iridescent Explosive Flame of Hell, which Ogami obtained after taking possession of the demon from Kagerou. At first, Asmodeus displayed the ability to trap people inside an illusion of lust, while slowly consuming them. Its true power, however, lies in its capability of producing massive explosions of iridescent colour (due to chemically reacting with the surrounding alloys). Furthermore, the sound produced by the explosion can shatter the inner ear of people with sensitive hearing, like Yuuki. In order to gain control over Asmodeus, Ogami offered his sense of smell as payment. The sin it represents is Lust. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Code:Breaker Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8